


Beneath the Stars

by roman_is_precious_fight_me



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A single tear, Like, Logan crys, M/M, Oneshot, Roman has freckles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgil is a softie, Wedding Fluff, and a Gucci purse, at least thats what remy thinks, i think, i thinl remy killed someone, im not sure, its real, remy is a father figure to virge, virgil is a piece of lettuce, what do i put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roman_is_precious_fight_me/pseuds/roman_is_precious_fight_me
Summary: In a world where you can't see/hear the thing your soulmate loves most, Roman has it the worst. Damn Virgil.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hint at Demus, Mention of Logicality - Relationship, Prinxiety
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100
Collections: Fluff





	Beneath the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on here, so I hope I didn't screw it up too much. This fic was based on the song Only Us (Dear Even Hansen) I recommend you check it out. The French translation is at the end.

Everyone has a soulmate. Someone to spend the rest of their life with. Someone who would complete them. Roman's soulmate was an ass. In this cruel world, he'd never been able to hear. His parents had told stories of never being able to eat hotdogs and his brother told a story of how he'd been bitten by a snake because he couldn't see it.  
  
But Roman? His soulmate made him deaf. He had to learn sign language because some fucktard he would spend his entire life with loved words and noises _so much_. It was outrageous. The only reason he knew English was because when he was little, before his soulmate was born, he could hear.  
  
***  
  
Virgil was lying on his roof, stargazing with his roommate. Actually, it was more like skygazing.   
  
"Could you describe them again?"  
  
"Gurl, I've described them to you 3 times in the past 15 minutes. This boy needs his beauty rest," his roommate said, peering through his sunglasses, which he was wearing even though it was nighttime.  
  
"Fine, Remy. Be like that," He tilted his chin up, fake pout on his face.  
  
Remy glanced over at his best friend. “Fine. But this is the last time. The st-”

“In French? Pleaseeee?” Virgil asked, giving his best puppy dog eyes. 

“Les étoiles sont comme de belles lumières scintillantes dispersées dans le ciel nocturne," Remy muttered, letting out a sigh.  
  
"Thanks, Rem, you really are the best fr-" Virgil started, a soft smile on his face.  
  
"Nope, feelings. I'm out, see you in the morning, babes."  
  
Virgil watched Remy retreat into the house. He turned back up to the sky, sighing at the starless blackness.  
  
***  
  
Roman walked out of the airport, excited to see his cousin. He couldn’t even remember the last time he was in Florida, and now he was moving here. He was midway through the thought of where he would stay when his cousin's black Volvo pulled up. Remy stuck his hands out the window, and signed, "Get in, bitch, we're going to Starbies.”  
  
Roman got in the passenger seat, confused as to why and how they were getting coffee at 3am. He turned his head to sign 'hello' to Remy when he saw a boy’s face two inches away from his.  
  
If you asked him, he would deny that he squeaked until the day he died. The face retreated to the back seat and the body it was (thankfully) connected to leaned over to talk to Remy, tears in the boy’s eyes, presumably from laughter. Roman was able to partially read his lips and caught the words "cousin", "prince", "god", and “freckles.” Remy looked at the boy then laughed so hard he started crying (not that Roman could hear him). He was about to ask why when someone poked his cheek and his world was flooded with sound. 

***  
  
Virgil woke up to Remy shaking him. "Wake up, bitch, you're coming with me.”

He quickly sits up and starts panicking, “Where are we going? Did you kill someone? Oh, God, do we have to flee the country again?! Where will we-”

“Calm down, babes. We’re just going to pick up my dorky cousin from the airport. Meet me in the kitchen you’re ready. And before you ask, it’s 2 in the morning, he had the 11 o'clock flight”

“Oh. Fun.” Virgil said, annoyed that this dick woke him up. He walked over to his closet, deciding to wear his ripped skinny jeans, an MCR T-shirt, his signature hoodie, a black beanie, and purple combat boots. Virgil was in the middle of debating whether or not to wear his lip piercings when Remy told him to hurry up, because hun, I need my Starbies. He put in his piercings and then decided on a purple eye shadow that was emo enough to intimidate the boy they’re picking up.

“Ok, I’m ready Rem,” Virgil yelled, walking into the kitchen. 

“Holy crap, Virge, you went full on emo nightmare with the makeup!”

Virgil just smirked, and they walked out the door as Remy told him they were gonna have to get Starbucks after instead because some piece of lettuce took 3 years to get ready.

“It was like, 30 minutes, you’re exaggerating,” Virgil said as Remy got in the car.

“Backseat,” Remy said, “And no, you took, like, a decade.”

“Sureeee,” Virgil replied as he got in, “Is Starbucks even open this early?” 

“Does it matter? You know I work there, I’ve got the keys,” Remy said, jingling the Starbucks keys.

“You’re gonna get us arrested one day,” Virgil responded with a sigh.

“I know~ and I take pride in that,” Remy singsonged as they drove the airport.

Virgil sighed because his friend’s dumbness levels just skyrocketed. “So…tell me about this mysterious cousin of yours.”

“Well, his name is Roman Prince-” Remy tried to say.

“Prince? I bet he’s arrogant. Is he, like-” Virgil began.

“I _am_ attempting to tell you about him, ya know,” Remy deadpanned.

“Sorry, sorry I’ll shut up,” Virgil said sheepishly.

“So, as I was saying, before said piece of lettuce interrupted me-,” Virgil scoffs and Remy gives him the I Swear if You Say One More Word-™ look, “his name is Roman Prince, he’s moving here from LA, he likes theatre and plays- all that boring crap. Also, he’s deaf. Do you know sign?” Virgil shook his head, “Oh well. He’s also ga-”

“We’re here!” Virgil exclaimed, excited to finally meet Roman.

He looked out the window of Remy’s Volvo and saw some guy who was wearing a prince costume. Wait, why the hell was this guy wearing a prince costume?! He was about to ask Remy this when the car door opened, and the prince dude got in.

He leaned forward to get a better look at this guy’s face when prince dude turned his face and their eyes met. Virgil would bet on his life that this guy squeaked, which was ~~the cutest thing he’d ever heard and~~ pretty hilarious. He sat back and started cracking up because _that noise_.

He leaned over to Remy and said “ _That’s_ your cousin? First off, why is he in a prince costume, second, why aren’t you that hot? His level of hotness is, like, God Tier. Also, are those freckles real? Because they’re, like, too perfect. Should I poke him? I’m gonna poke him.”

Remy gave him his patented Did You Seriously Just Say That or Am I Finally Going Insane™ look and then started cracking up. 

Virgil poked prince dude (Roman?)’s cheek. All the sudden, the world was really bright. Virgil looked out the window and gasped. He saw the stars. They were just like Remy described. Roman gasped as well, then stared Virgil dead in the eyes, and said, “So you’re the one who loves words so much. Thanks a lot, man.”

***  
After a car ride full of laughter, (and Remy almost getting them lost) they arrived at Starbucks. They got out of the car and Remy unlocked the door, walking in. The other two followed, Virgil trying to explain to Roman that words could be used to describe anything, and that’s why he loved them so much. Remy decided to give the two some alone time and said, “I’m gonna go make some coffee, you bitches want anything?” 

Virgil replied, “Black coffee, as dark as my soul.”

“Your soul isn’t black! It’s royal!” Roman says with a flourish of his hand.

“Says the man in a prince costume.”

“I meant, like, a princess. But not just any princess, my princess." Roman waggled his eyebrows. 

“Whatever,” Virgil said, burying his face in his hoodie to hide the growing blush on his face.

“Caramel macchiato, venti, slim, extra hot, extra whip, sugar free,” Roman said with literally no shame.

“Gotcha, but you guys are paying. I need all the money I can get.” Remy said as he went to prepare their coffees. 

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a teenage girl with a pound of makeup on and multiple fake Gucci purses," Virgil told the prince as Remy walked away.

As Remy was leaving, he heard Roman make Offended Princey Noises™ and then say, “Excuse me, my Gucci purses are perfectly real, thank you very much!”

“Sureeee, Princey,” He heard Virgil shoot back. He smirked. They better let him plan the wedding, because it was so happening.

***

It was time.

Virgil walked down the aisle with Remy on his arm. Virgil looked up, and their eyes met. He was surprised. Roman was wearing the prince outfit he wore when he and Virgil met, 3 years ago.  
Roman was also surprised. His mouth hung open, tears in his eyes as he gazed at his soon-to-be-husband.

In his suit pocket, folded like a pocket square, was the receipt they got the first time they got coffee together. “You kept it,” Roman whispered.

  
“Well, technically I dug it out of the trash, but yeah, I kept it,” Virgil said, causing all their family and friends to laugh.

  
Virgil got to Roman and stood across from him. The wedding officiant and family friend, Patton, began his opening remarks.

  
“Queerly beloved, we are gathered here togay in the presence of these witnesses, to join Roman Prince and Virgil Sanders in matrimony, after 1 year of engaygement. I’m pretty excited to see how this all pans out, bi the way. Les begin.”

Both grooms were thinking the same thing: of course Pat would fill his statement with puns.

“You may exgaynge your vows.”

Virgil took a deep breath, and then began, “Roman, ever since I met you, I knew you were a big nerd. Flouncing around in your prince outfit and singing to birds. You brought me out of my shell, taking me to dance and sing. Remember when you dragged me to that karaoke place? That was the most fun I’d ever had back then. I realized that being with you is never boring, we’re always having fun. Oh, Oh! Remember when you showed me your katana?” Virgil giggled, “You nearly chopped my head off with that thing, but I was too entranced by you to care. My whole life, I thought I was missing the stars. Turns out, I was wrong. What I was really missing was you, Princey. You were all I needed. When I first kissed you, the world faded away and it was only us. Just you and me.”

The over-emotional prince was crying by now, silent tears streaming down his face.

He stared into Virgil’s shining eyes that were gazing into his and started his vows. “The first thing you did when you met me was poke my cheek because you thought my freckles were fake. Ever since then, I was drawn to you. I’m so glad you are my soulmate. You and me. Only us. As a handsome prince, you’d think I’d love the idea of a set person for me, of a beautiful destiny. But I was scared. I was so, _so_ , scared. I was scared that I’d never meet my soulmate. Or that-” Roman’s voice broke, “that I would, and they wouldn’t want me. Then you walked into my life. And you were so…so perfect. You were everything I wanted, everything I needed. I thought you were too good for me. But then you-” his voice broke and he covered his mouth, “you proposed to me and you…you loved me, and I love you so much more than you can ever imagine.”

By the time Roman’s vows were over, Virgil was a hot mess, tears rolling down his pink cheeks, not bothering to brush them away. Despite the tears, they were both smiling so, so big.

Patton was crying too, even his husband, Logan, had shed a few (one) tears. Patton attempted to gather himself and announced the “exgaynging" of the rings.

The ring bearer and flower kid, Joan and Talyn, approached, holding hands and walking with their little legs. Talyn threw the flowers at peoples faces instead of the ground until Joan batted their little hand at Talyn’s face. Everyone was laughing and aww-ing by the time they got to the grooms. Little Joan handed the rings to Remy and then waddled away, dragging Talyn with them as they giggled.

Remy hands a ring to each groom, and Patton says, “Do you, Roman Prince, take Virgil Sanders to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, and for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you gays part?”

Roman didn’t even have to think. “I do,” he said, sliding the silver ring onto his princess’s finger.

“Do you, Virgil Sanders, take Roman Prince to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, and for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you gays part?”

The words, “I do,” escaped Virgil’s lips as he slid the gold puzzle ring onto Roman’s finger.

Patton smiles, “Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you "Gays But Married".You may kiss your prince.”

And with that, with those words, they captured each other’s lips, basked in moonlight, beneath the stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> Les étoiles sont comme de belles lumières scintillantes dispersées dans le ciel nocturne: The stars are like beautiful, twinkling, lights, scattered in the night sky.
> 
> You guys' comments are very appreciated! I'm reading (and replying) to them, and they just warm my heart <3
> 
> Take it easy, guys, gals, and nonbinary pals!


End file.
